Tengo Miedo a Perderte I
by KittenHell
Summary: Cuando Esme esta pasando una mala semana y encima se ha empeñado en convertir a una niña de 3 años ¿Qué podrá hacer Carlisle para solucionarlo? Como en todas las parejas existen pequeñas discusiones... pero lo mejor será la reconcialición.
1. Chapter 1

_**Bueno no soy muy buena haciendo sumarios como habreis podido comprobar u.u Pues nada aqui dejo una nueva historia de mi pareja favorita espero que os guste. Creo que es un poco diferente pero se me ocurrió que en todo matrimonio hay alguna que otra pelea o pequeña discusión así que... ¿Por que ellos no ellos?**_

**Espero que os guste y que por favor me dejeis reviews aunque sea para decirme lo mala que soy que no vuelva a subir ningun fic XD**

**Por supuesto los personajes no son mios sino de Sthephen Meyer.**

_**-**__**Carlisle**_

Resople por cuarta o quinta vez en esta tarde y levante la vista de los papeles que tenía sobre la mesa de mi despacho para mirar nuevamente la pared tras la cual estaba nuestra habitación, y en ella mi amada esposa Esme. Prácticamente podía verla sentada sobre la cama posando sus preciosos ojos color miel sobre las páginas de algún libro, el cual probablemente no estaba leyendo, sostenido por sus delicadas manos y sus labios perfectos y suaves se abrieron por sexta vez en la tarde para protestar a sabiendas de que yo la escucharía aun desde la otra habitación.

Volví a suspirar tratando de serenarme. Menuda semana habían elegido los chicos para dejarnos solos, por mi parte que los chicos decidieran dejarnos una semana de intimidad fue perfecto pero cometí un grave error por mi parte. No recordar una fecha, y esa fecha precisamente no había sido la de nuestro aniversario, ni la de su cumpleaños sino la de la muerte de su hijo. Estas fechas eran las peores de todo el año y Esme lo pasaba fatal, yo había tratado de animarla y suplir la falta ahora añadida de sus hijos. Todo iba bastante bien incluso había conseguido que sonriera como siempre la mayor parte del tiempo, pero todo se había desmoronado como un casticito de naipes ayer cuando la invite a "comer" conmigo en mi descanso en el hospital.

¿En que maldito momento la había llevado? No me arrepentí de haberla llevado conmigo, eso jamás solo me arrepentía de haberle presentado a Ginny. Ginny era una niña de apenas cuatro años a la que yo le había cogido mucho cariño pues era adorable. Esme en cuanto la vio correteando por el pasillo se le iluminaron los ojos. Esa fue mi perdición dejar que Esme llevará a Ginny en brazos hasta su habitación acompañada por mi. Evidentemente Esme me hizo la pregunta que yo hubiera deseado que no hiciera pues Ginny se estaba muriendo de leucemia, ya no se podía hacer nada por ella y a penas le quedaban un par de meses.

Esta información había conmocionado a Esme y ella misma había comenzado a fraguar una idea prácticamente suicida, quería convertirla. No solo eso quería convertirla para que fuera su hija y eso claramente no podía ser tenía solo 4 años y los niños vampiros estaban prohibidos. Suficientes problemas teníamos ya con los Vulturi para encima ahora darles un motivo de peso. Con mi negativa ella se había enfadado, se le habían unido demasiadas cosas la muerte de su hijo, las vacaciones de los chicos y el conocimiento de Ginny. Demasiados sentimientos de amargura y tristeza que yo no podía parar por mucho que lo había intentado y ahora estaban explotando en la habitación de al lado.

- **La podría convertir perfectamente, no podemos dejarla morir **- la voz melodiosa de Esme volvió a llegar a mis oídos. Ella hablaba como si yo no la estuviera escuchando cuando sabía perfectamente que podía oírla y de hecho lo hacía para eso - **si no lo hace él podría hacerlo yo…** - había tanta seguridad en su voz que incluso me asustó no podía dejar que hiciera una locura, los Vulturi irían a por ella y yo no podía permitir que le hicieran daño. Debía protegerla aunque se enfada conmigo.

- **Esme ya basta, por favor **- pedí o mejor dicho rogué desde mi silla en el despacho. Esperanzado en que abandonara esa idea, que dejara de darle vueltas y sobre todo que dejara de martirizarse y martirizarme. Justamente me había encerrado aquí porque no soportaba verla así y ella se aprovechaba de ello para tratar de convencerme con su locura. Pero esta vez no podía ceder a sus peticiones debía conseguir hacerla entrar en razón.

- **Claro a Edward podías convertirlo porque te sentías solo, a mi ambos sabemos porque, a Rose porque viste en ella una pareja para Edward y después a Emmett como pareja de Rose. Esta claro que tienes que tener un motivo egoísta para hacerlo **- estas palabras de Esme se clavaron como dagas en mi inerte corazón. Dolido y algo molesto porque pensara algo tan mezquino por su parte, algo que sabía que no habría dicho si estuviera en sus cabales, pero la cuestión es que lo había dicho y tan solo esas palabras bastaron para que yo abandonara la calma de mi despacho y fuera a nuestra habitación.

_**Esme**_

Quizás me había pasado con esas palabras pero de alguna manera tenía que convencerle para que convirtiera a Ginny, era tan pequeña su vida no podía terminar en unos meses aun tenía mucho por delante y nosotros podríamos dárselo, una vida eterna yo le daría todo el amor que necesitara y cuidaría de ella siempre. Sería mi sol ¿Por qué Carlisle no podía entender que lo correcto era salvar a esa niña? Levante la cabeza de las páginas del libro que ni siquiera había empezado cuando la manecilla de la puerta se movió para que mi esposo, Carlisle pudiera entrar por ella.

_**Carlisle**_

Abrí la puerta tratando de encontrar la calma de nuevo y en mi intento de mostrarme calmado y no dolido o molestó, mi expresión se convirtió en algo frío, más que frío carente de sentimientos, totalmente inexpresivo manteniendo la mirada de mi esposa - **¿ De verdad crees que soy un egoísta? ¿Según tú mi amor por ti ahora es simple egoísmo?** - aunque en mi rostro sí, en mis palabras no pude esconder lo mucho que me habían dolido sus palabras y también lo mucho que me habían molestado.

Me miro con ojos apunto de llorar (de haber podido) e incluso su labio inferior comenzó a temblar **- yo…yo… **- tartamudeó con voz temblorosa que amenazaba por quebrarse en un sollozo. Dejó caer el libro desde sus manos al suelo y ocultó su precioso rostro entre sus manos comenzando a sollozar, lo único que podría hacer llorar sin lagrimas.

Sentí como mi corazón era apretado por un puño invisible en el interior de mi pecho y rápidamente me senté a su lado en la cama rodeando su frágil cuerpo con mis fuertes brazos, apoyando mi mejilla sobre su pelo aspirando su dulce aroma y depositando tiernos besos en su pelo tratando de calmarla - **Sssh Esme sé que no querías decir eso **- le dije en un susurro apaciguador. Me partía el alma verla así y no poder hacer nada para aliviar su sufrimiento. Desearía poder regalarle la luna se hiciera falta pero, ahora ella no quería la luna. Quería la luna y ambos sabíamos que eso no podía ser.

Enterró su rostro en mi pecho aun sollozando y se agarró con fuerza a mi camisa, de hecho con tanta fuerza que incluso se pudo oír el crujir de las costuras apunto de rasgarse. Acaricie su espalda con delicadeza y deposite una serie de besos en su frente y en su pelo, escuchando como sus sollozos desaparecían, aunque su agarre no aflojaba **- es tan pequeña **- la oí susurrar. Estaba claro que la idea no se le iba a ir de la cabeza con tanta facilidad como un abrazo.

- **Por eso mismo no puedo convertirla es demasiado pequeña los Vulturi… **- me vi interrumpido en mis palabras cuando se separó de mi pecho y se levantó casi de un vote de la cama zafándose de mis brazos con suma facilidad. Me miró con una expresión muy seria y separo sus perfectos labios para dictaminar su decisión - **entonces lo haré yo **- se giró para coger la puerta. Eso no podía permitírselo, por culpa de esa locura podían matarla. Tan solo de pensarlo mi mundo se extinguía como una pequeña vela.

Me levante de un salto tras ella y la seguí por las escaleras a gran velocidad y antes de que cogiera la puerta agarre su muñeca con fuerza evitando que diera un paso más hacia su destrucción - **No puedes hacerlo, Esme **- mi voz sonó quizás más autoritaria de lo que había pretendido pero me había asustado tanto ante la idea de perderla por una simple niña. Yo siempre defendía la vida y defendía a los humanos, pero si tenía que elegir entre mi amada y un humano. Sin dudarlo la elegía a ella, ella era mi mundo y el ángel de mi existencia.

Lentamente Esme se giró para mirarme y lo que descubrí en su mirada me dejo petrificado en el sitio ¿Eso era miedo? No entendía como pero Esme parecía aterrada ¿De mi? Ella dirigió sus ojos hasta mi mano apresando su muñeca y después me miró de nuevo pero parecía totalmente ausente. Yo solté su muñeca deslizando mi manos por el dorso de la suya hasta entrelazar sus dedos con los míos fijándome bien en su rostro pude leer en sus labios "Charles".

**Chanchanchan hasta aquí puedo leer XD**

**Creo que mañana aproximadamente podré tener la segunda parte y probablemente la última. **

**Hasta entonces os dejo con la intriga muahaha**

**Gracias por leerme ^-^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno aquí esta la segunda parte, creo que no he tardado mucho en subirla ^-^ Al final creo que este no será el último capítulo porque planeo hacer un tercero. Bueno sin más aquí lo dejo espero que os guste y que me dejeis reviews.**

**Dedicatoria: Especialemten dedicado a las dos personas que con sus reviews me animaron a continuar rápidamente con la historia. Gracias.**

**Disclaimer: Evidentemente los personajes no son mios pero eso ya lo sabemos todos ¿no? XD**

* * *

_**Esme**_

Al sostener mi muñeca con bastante fuerza aunque no con la intención de hacerme daño, una puerta a mis recuerdos de humana se abrió de golpe dejando pasar miles de imágenes que me dejaron aterrada con la vista desencajada ni siquiera podía ver a Carlisle. Mi mundo se desvanecía y enterraba en la oscuridad con cada nuevo pasaje de mi pasado que no era capaz de volver a encerrar.

_Flash Back_

_Debía irme de aquí antes de que llegara Charles de nuevo. En el hospital ya me habían advertido que si tenía otra extraña "caída" podría perder el bebe. Deje de recoger y apoye una mano en mi vientre acariciándolo con dulzura - No dejara que te haga daño mi niño, mama te protegerá - susurre tratando de sonreír aunque deje de intentarlo pues me dolía la cara después de la última paliza. Tenía un ojo morado y varios cortes en los labios y en una ceja, aparte de el pómulo derecho ligeramente inchado suspire cargada de tristeza y aparte de nuevo la vista de mi reflejo en el espejo de encima de la cómoda._

_Volviendo a mi tarea seguí metiendo varias cosas en un maleta de piel, me llevaría lo justo y me iría de aquí. Tenía que irme de aquí o me mataría, solo esperaba que no me encontrara antes de lograr escaparme o podría ser mi fin. Echando los últimos trapos mal doblados dentro de la maleta, la cerré de golpe. Me dirigí a mi mesita de noche rebuscando en los cajones hasta encontrar unos cuantos billetes que había estado ahorrando para un momento como este. Asegurándome de que lo tenía todo listo cogí la maleta de encima de la cama y me dispuse a bajar las escaleras para salir por la puerta trasera._

_En el recibidor solo podía oírse el tic-tac del reloj de cuco colgado en la pared, ese había sido un regalo de mi padre cuando nos casamos. Mire la hora en el reloj y abrí los ojos, ya eran las siete Charles debía estar apunto de llegar del bar. Tenía que darme prisa o me cogería. Tan deprisa como pude cruce la casa hasta llegar a la cocina donde estaba la puerta trasera ya casi había alcanzado el pomo de la puerta cuando de repente una mano áspera y fuerte apresó mi muñeca con tanta fuerza que creí que me la partiría __**- No puedes hacerlo, Esme**__ - dijo con bastante seriedad a pesar del olor a alcohol que desprendía, el mismo de todas las noches. Dicho esto me dio un fuerte tirón haciéndome soltar la maleta y perder el equilibrio lo que provocó que casi cayera al suelo, suerte que me sujete a una de las sillas de la cocina o quizás hubiera sido mejor caer._

_Su otra mano sin miramientos ninguno se alzo en el aire para darme un bofetón que hizo que se me saltarán las lágrimas y que ahora sí cayera al suelo. Traté de arrastrarme por el suelo hasta estar fuera de su alcance pero mi espalda se encontró con el mueble de la cocina por lo que ya no me quedaba lugar donde huir, lo mire aterrada como desabrochaba la hebilla de su cinturón - __**no.. Charles por favor … el cinturón no… el bebe… **__- tartamudeé tratando de contener las lágrimas que brotaban como cascadas rodando por mis mejillas._

_- __**El bebe y tu sois míos y puedo hacer lo que quiera con vosotros así que haberlo pensado mejor antes de intentar abandonarme **__- dijo con malicia preparado para descargar el cinturón de cuero sobre mi ya magullado cuerpo. Inmediatamente al primer golpe comencé a gritar de dolor y llorar, sabía que nadie podía escucharme y que nadie podría ayudarme pero aun así no podía retener los alaridos que brotaban de mi garganta con cada nuevo golpe._

_Fin del Flash Back_

- ¡Esme, Esme! - me pareció que alguien me llamaba pero no podía ser yo estaba sola nadie podía ayudarme, nadie podía salvarme de los golpes de Charles. Solo el día que por fin consiguiera matarme me libraría de este castigo - ¡Esme, amor mió! - esta vez la voz me llegó con más claridad. Conocía esa voz, era… por fin pude volver a enfocar. Para ver una de tantas veces el precioso rostro de mi ángel.

_**Carlisle**_

Esme pareció entrar en un estado de shock no reaccionaba simplemente estaba ahí de pie con la vista perdida y el terror escrito en su precioso y dulce rostro. La cogí en brazos y la transporte hasta el sofá tumbándola con cuidado, estaba despierta pero claramente su mente no estaba en el mismo lugar que su cuerpo y podía imaginarme donde estaba sobre todo al oírla balbucear acerca de su bebe y después comenzó a gritar y a retorcerse sobre el sofá. Tratando de que volviera en sí entrelace su mano con la mía y apoye la otra sobre su frente - ¡Esme, Esme! - la llame deseando que saliera del shock de una vez. Sabía lo que estaba recordando y no lo soportaba, yo también recordaba a Charles Evenson y recordaba las ganas que tenía de haberlo matado yo mismo con mis propias manos por atreverse a ponerle sus asquerosas manos sobre MI perfecta Esme. La volví a llamar y por fin pareció que Esme volvía en sí, sus ojos ámbar volvieron fijarse en los míos, aunque aun reflejaban cierto miedo y desconcierto.

- **Ya ha pasado has entrado en una especie de Shock **- le explique tratando de sonreírle para calmarla mientras le acariciaba con delicadeza la frente - **tengo miedo **- susurró ella mirándome a los ojos y acto seguido se incorporó hasta sujetarse firmemente a mi cuello con ambos brazos y enterrando su rostro en mi cuello. Suerte que no era un humano pues con su peso y mi posición (inclinado sobre el sofá) seguramente me habría caído hacia delante. Rodeé su espalda con mis brazos y le di la vuelta dejándome caer yo sobre el sofá para dejar que se acurrucara en mi pecho, sentada en mi regazo - **Tranquila solo eran recuerdos él jamás volverá ha hacerte daño, ni él ni nadie **- le susurre tranquilizadoramente posando un beso sobre su pelo. Deje que se calmara entre mis brazos, ella no dijo nada y yo tampoco, simplemente nos quedamos ahí sobre el sofá yo abrazándola y ella tratando de olvidar de nuevo todo lo que acababa de re-vivir.

No fue hasta después de un rato cuando ella decidió levantar la cabeza de mi pecho para mirarme de nuevo - **He podido volver a sentir a mi hijo dentro de mi **- me susurro apoyando su mano en su vientre, como si volviera ha estar embarazada aunque ambos sabíamos que eso era del todo imposible. Éramos vampiros no podíamos tener hijos, bueno en realidad después del nacimiento de mi pequeña nieta habíamos descubierto que eran ellas las que no podían tener hijos **- y si tuviera a Ginny sería como si mi hijo hubiera nacido **- la escuche sin dar crédito, aun estaba empeñada en convertir a Ginny. Nada de lo que le había dicho la había hecho entrado en razón. Rodé los ojos levemente.

- **Sabes que los niños vampiro están prohibidos los Vulturi **- mi frase se vio interrumpida por ella **- me dan igual los Vulturi y me dan igual sus normas ¿Cómo puedes dejar morir a una niña tan adorable? **- me recriminó mirándome acusadoramente. Respire con calma antes de responderle - ¿**Cómo puedes tú condenarla a una vida como la nuestra? **- le replique tan solo consiguiendo que se molestara y se levantara de mi regazo - **Pretendo salvarla ¿No lo entiendes? **- dijo casi como si fuera yo el que no comprendía la situación, como si fuera yo el equivocado **- Esme no puedo dejarte ellos te mataran **- dije levantándome del sofá y mirándola con la misma seriedad que me miraba ella a mi - **Pues entonces ellos harán lo que yo empecé hace mucho tiempo y tu tuviste que estropear** - su voz sonó por primera vez más alta de lo que debería, realmente parecía enfadada y esto una discusión en toda regla, nunca me imagine que yo podría discutir de algo con ella. Habíamos tenido pequeñas discusiones que no habían durado más de unos minutos como mucho, pero esto comenzaba a tener muy mala pinta y sus palabras habían vuelto a herirme lo suficiente como para que perdiera mi calma habitual.

- **¿Me estas intentando decir que te arrepientes de que te convirtiera, de todos estos años que te he dado y de estar conmigo? **- dije entre dolido y ligeramente enfadado - **Puede al menos si me hubieras dejado ahora estaría con mi hijo **- esta vez la voz de Esme había sido un grito en toda regla - **¡Perfecto! ¿y podrías decirme en que momento te cansaste de mi? **- yo también alce un poco más la voz, pero no llegue a gritarle. Podía estar enfadado pero jamás le gritaría, a ella no.

**- En cualquier caso no dejare que le arrebates a esa niña los últimos meses con sus padres, que la hagas pasar un infierno para convertirla y después la maten al igual que a ti **- dije oponiéndome firmemente a su descabellada idea. Mis palabras parecieron hacerla reflexionar pues se quedó callada mirándome, desvió la mirada momentáneamente hacía la puerta y me temí lo peor. Como un rayo salió directa a por la puerta principal, salí detrás de ella teniendo que saltar por encima del sofá en la carrera pero llegué a tiempo para sujetarla con ambas manos de la cintura y evitar que avanzara, la atraje hacía mi y ella en un rápido movimiento se zafó de mis brazos, exactamente y de alguna extraña forma se deslizó bajo ellos hasta encaramarse en mi espalda. La mire de reojo - **No vas a salir de aquí **- le advertí pareciéndome ver un brillo divertido en sus ojos que hace unos minutos atrás no estaba.

Impulsándose desde mi espalda saltó hacia el sofá de nuevo, probablemente trataría de salir por la puerta trasera. Saltando de nuevo por encima del sofá la atrape otra vez por la cintura pero esta vez tuve la precaución de levantarla del suelo, dejándola patalear contra el aire - **Carlisle suéltame **- protestó tratando de soltarse de mis brazos algo que no iba a dejar que sucediera - **Nunca aunque tu te hayas cansado de mi yo no dejare de amarte y por lo tanto no dejare que te mates** - le replique a la vez que la giraba en mis brazos para mirarla a los ojos, parecía triste nuevamente.

- **Carlisle **- susurró mientras posaba su mano en mi mejilla - **siento eso que dije jamás me cansaría de ti pero esa niña me devolvió tantos recuerdo que no puedo dejarla entiéndelo **- parecía haberse calmado completamente o al menos el tono de su voz volvió a ser el de siempre - **entiende tú que no puedo dejar que hagas locuras piénsalo por favor Esme no sigas con esto no se puede salvar a todo el mundo **- ella abrió la boca como para responderme pero la volvió a cerrar se acercó más a mi y volvió a abrir la boca para decir algo - **¿Carlisle, si los Vulturi me matarán tú que harías?** - no sabía porque venía esta pregunta pero la respuesta la tenía muy clara - **nada** - dije mientras posaba una de las ondulaciones de su pelo por detrás de su oreja, observe como sus ojos se habrían como platos ante mi respuesta **- nada porque para llegar hasta ti me tendrían que haber matado a mi primero **- complete la frase y le sonreí sabiendo que por un momento se había asustado. Iba a decirle algo más pero su boca ocupó la mía y eso era algo que yo jamás podría rechazar, el dulce sabor de sus labios. Me deje conducir de espaldas hasta caer en el sofá de nuevo pero esta vez con ella sentada sobre mis piernas - **Carlisle quiero que sepas que nada de lo que he dicho es cierto, jamás me he arrepentido de que me salvaras y mucho menos me podría cansar de ti **- me dio otro corto beso y siguió hablando - **te amo Carlisle Cullen y admito que me he comportado como una cría **- tome su rostro entre mis manos y atraje sus labios de nuevo a los míos - **yo también te amo Esme Anne Cullen y admito que estabas bastante graciosa comportándote así te parecías mucho a Rose con un mal día **- tú melodiosa risa inundo la sala y yo me sentí dichoso de verte sonreír de nuevo, de poder hacerte feliz.

- **Creo que me parezco a Rose en más cosas **- había sido mi sensación o la entonación de su voz comenzaba a rayar la sensualidad. Tras el mordisco que dejo en mi labio inferior y la ceja sugerente que había levantado no me quedo el mayor rastro de duda, sonreí y antes de que pudiera volver a besarte tu ya llevabas rumbo a las escaleras, probablemente a nuestra habitación. Me levante de un salto del sofá para seguirte.

* * *

**Bueno hasta aquí este capítulo como muchos y muchas podreís imaginar mi idea es terminar el fic en un tercer capítulo que probablemente sea un Lemon (esperemos que me salga bien) ese probablemente tarde un poco más en escribirlo (sobre todo porque tengo el fin de semana un poco ocupado) pero prometo que como muy tarde para el finde que viene estará listo el tercer capitulo. Muchos besos y una vez más espero que os allá gustado ^-^**


End file.
